User blog:Fiercewriter/Kick fanfiction Part 3/Chap.3
"Hey guy's " I heard Jack say as he walked into the hall as we all agreed at lunch to so we could go to the dojo togther.We all walked to the dojo to start the training on the way Jack said to me "Uh Kim,great idea I wasn't so sure about doing this at first but you built my confindence I don't know how you do it but you just do" he said "Thanks I guess or your welcome,thanks Jack" I said to him as we entered the dojo.As soon as we finished training we got to work "Hey I was thinking " said Eddie " That we should do a solo at the end" he finished "That's a good idea" siad Jerry smiling goofily as normal."How about Jack and Kim do a guitar solo" says Milton."Sounds good " says Eddie,"Yeah sure" says Jerry,"Ok" say me and Jack.So today we decided to practice Another World."It's not me It's not You there's a reason I'm just Trying to read the signals I'm receiving It's like a stone on fire can you feel it I don't know about you but girl I believe it" Eddie starts then I start "Words will be just words Till you bring them to life" I stop Jerry starts "I'll lift you up I'll never stop you know i'll take you to another world I'll never stop You know I'll take you to another world" Jerry stops Jack starts "Everyday in every way Ooooh" he stops Jerry starts "I'll lift you up I'll never stop You know i'll take you to another world" he stops Jack starts "One for me one for you What you doing Girl the music sounds so good when your moving Let me take you higher let me prove it cause hey hey pretty girl I believe it" he sings looking at me I smile he stops singing and i start "Words will be just words till you bring them to life" I stop Jerry ,Milton,and Eddie start "I'll lift you up I'll never stop You know I'll take you to another world I'll build you up up I'll never stop you know I'll take you to another world" theystop and Jack starts "Everyday in every way Ooooh" he stops the guy's start again "I'll lift you up I'll never stop You know i'll take you to another world take you to another world You know i'll take you to another world" Jerry and Eddie stop and milton sings "Baby let me find your secret Let em in just let me show you that I keep it Close to my heart jump in the deep end Just let me in and let you show what I'm meaning" he stops Jerry starts "I'll lift you up I'll never stop you know I'll take you to another world I'll build you up I'll never stop Yoy know I'll take you to another world " he stops Jack starts "Everyday in every way Ooooh" he stops Eddie and I start " I'll lift you up I'll never stop You know i'll take you to another world Take you to another world You know i'll take you to another world" I stop and Eddie sings "I'll build you up I'll never stop you know I'll take you to another world" he stops then Jack starts "Yeah Take you to another world I'll lift you up I'll never stop" he stops and Jerry,Jack and Me finish playign off and then Rudy come out from his off then Rudy come out of his office like yesterday."Okay you guy's can i please please be in your band it' looks like so much fun"! he says "Sorray Rudy no room anyways you can always help us with practice"I say,"Really" !?! he asks "Yes"! we all say at once and with that he smiles and helps us clean up for the day."The band sounded great I'm suprised we didn't start one earlier" Milton says "Well I guess if it wasn't for Jerry we wouldn't be doing this,Good one man" Jack says giving Jerry a hard slap on the back "OW!I didn't know that this would cause me pain"! he says worry-ly with taht we all laugh and head home. Hope you like it,sorray there so long I just wanted to put the whole song in it and taht so yeah.As soon as I get to chap.5 there will start to be more story sorray baout that too. Fiecrcly XOXO Fiercewriter Category:Blog posts